The present invention relates generally to conveyor systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slide gate for vibratory conveyors which selectively permits discharge of bulk material from the conveyer or allows such material to continue on its path along the conveyor or onto another conveyor in-line with the prior conveyor.
Vibratory conveyors typically comprise a vibrating trough or pan for moving bulk material, such as food products, from an upstream location to a downstream location. The trough is typically supported from above or below the trough and vibrated by various mechanisms. The bulk material is selectively discharged at locations along the trough through passages in the bottom of the trough, which are selectively opened or closed by means of a gate. However, prior conveyor gate assemblies may be difficult to clean, particularly the gate support or part of the gate that is covered by the trough or pan.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a bottom discharge slide gate for a conveyor which may be readily cleaned by pivoting the gate away from the conveyor trough.
A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a conveyor apparatus having a bottom discharge slide gate associated with one or more discharge passages in the conveyor trough. A gate arm assembly activates a gate between an open and closed position. During operation of the conveyor, the gate is supported by a pair of gate support panel assemblies. During cleaning operations, one of the gate support panel assemblies is released to allow the gate and gate arm assembly to pivot downward away from the conveyor trough. A preferred embodiment of the invention thus includes a bottom discharge slide gate, conveyor systems incorporating a bottom discharge slide gate, methods for cleaning a conveyor incorporating a bottom discharge slide gate, and methods for retrofitting prior conveyor systems to incorporate a bottom discharge slide gate.